I Know What Love Is
by AssortedScribbler
Summary: ONESHOT! Minerva finally knows what it's like to love someone as much as they love her.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, or Pollyanna, from which I have stolen a line, sort of. Honestly, there's not much of it, just I like the line and used it but like I said, I don't own it. I also don't own Sleeping Beauty, from which I have stolen a line also.

**A/N:** I'm sooooo sorry for not updating my other fics, and for concentrating on these song fics, but I will get back to my others, I promise, I just need to get this out of my system. Forgive me, and Review if you can! Oh, and don't kill me for the whole part where Minerva tells herself she's awful, Albus will correct it later.

P.S. I'm sorry to disappoint you Anne, I will write some proper fics soon, with no lyrics attached.

P.P.S. You really need to be listening to this song when you read it, if you can.

**Summary: **Minerva finally knows what it's like to love someone as much as they love her.

**I Know What Love Is**

_I was forgotten  
Until you called my name_

Minerva stood, looking out over the lake, letting her mind wander through all the events that had taken place by the vast expanse of water. Harry diving in to fetch his best friend from the depths, herself as a student playing by the waters edge, Albus staring out just as she did now, as she watched him from a window. Albus. How was it whatever she was thinking about, her thoughts always seemed to drift back to that infuriating, wonderful, childish, lovable man? Minerva frowned, and lifted her head a little higher, answering her own question. Because she loved him, with all her heart.

It was odd, she had never thought she would be the type to fall in love, she pictured a happy family, with her sister married and her sister's children playing on her lap, calling her auntie, and laughing with their parents, but they weren't her children. She had never felt the need for children. But he had dissolved that. She wanted nothing more than to be with him, marry him, have children with him, work for him, die for him if it came to that. He had called to something inside her and she had answered, unwillingly at first, but that had changed.

_Lost in the shadows  
Until you shined your light my way_

Minerva had never been very good at socialising before, never really had very close friends, she had always been a very solitary person, preferring to study and leave others to taste the bitterness to break ups and boyfriends. Bitterness. That was what she had always thought of it as. No more. Albus had changed all that. He had danced into her life with his wonderful colours (she loved them really, she just pretended to dislike them, it made her feelings less obvious) and flecked her dreary existence with flashes of adventure and life.

Minerva had felt like she didn't fit in with anyone, and she hadn't minded a bit, but it was a lonely way to live. Until Albus came into her life that is. He didn't leave her to herself like everyone else did. The minute she had arrived at Hogwarts, even for the first time, he had taken her under his wing. He had protected her, made her feel safe and wanted and respected. To this, she attributed all the feelings she began to hold for him. It wasn't until she returned to Hogwarts in 1956 that she truly realised how deeply she had fallen for this man, well, more than a man, a champion. Minerva chuckled. Albus would hate being called that; he hated all the attention, all the publicity. He wanted to be just Albus.

_Now I believe again  
In all my dreams again_

Minerva had come to care for him, more than she probably should have done. She had at first fought the realisation, had told herself it was ridiculous and that it was just the flush of a new job, a new life and a new best friend. They were best friends. Why couldn't she be content with that? But as desperately as Minerva had struggled, all she had done was fallen even more deeply in love with a man who was so much more than a man. He couldn't care for her, and even if he did, he would never have allowed himself to put her in danger, she knew that. She had been the one he had told everything to, where Harry was concerned.

As much as she loved him, she had tried not to. She had tried. But all the time, her dreams and emotions led her right back to him. She now could not accept she was merely pretending. She did love him, more than her own soul and mind. And her dreams continued to play out their life together, much to her indignation. It was a rare night when she did not dream of his face, or of what she imagined to be their children, or of their wedding. If it wasn't them, it was of the war, and him fighting. She shook her head. When had her mind turned traitor on her?

_I'm wide eyed and innocent  
Those doubting days  
Are so far away and oh  
_

But now she longer held back, she no longer denied it. If she was of that kind of nature, she would shout it from the top most tower! But she knew that would solve nothing. She had tried in her head to figure out a way to tell Albus of her feelings, but each time, doubts came rushing to her and she stopped the words before they emerged. She didn't doubt her affection; she had been fighting these feelings for far to long now to doubt their sincerity but what if he felt nothing? What if he did not feel as she did?

Minerva bowed her head, the wind picking up a few loose strands of ebony hair from around her forehead. They always managed to fall out a little, despite her best efforts. Looking at herself in the mirror every morning, she regretted ever coming back, and letting this take her. How could he love something as old and strict and stern as her? He was the exact opposite! He was everything Minerva had never been, and she was still puzzled as to why she felt this way. Why him? Minerva smiled, brushing the hair away, as she remembered why. He was the only one who saw her for her, saw past the side of her she presented daily to the world. That's why.

_I will fall  
And you will catch me always  
Time has taught me this_

Minerva closed her eyes, letting the wind carry her thoughts far, far away, to the day of the final battle. When her dear cubs, her dear brave cubs had fought, some had died, some had lived, but the three she would always be most proud of had done their duty, and killed the most evil wizard ever to have lived. Lord Voldemort. Harry, Ron and Hermione had fought and won, but there were so many that had not. Albus had tried so hard to save as many as he could, but he couldn't save them all. He saved her though. He had been there when she had needed him, had saved her and stayed by her side ever since. Just as she had by his.

Now they all had the time to achieve their hearts desire, none of them knew what to do. They had been wrapped up in this war so long, it had become their only purpose, and now they didn't have that, Minerva found herself wondering what would become of her. She knew she was not the only one, many of her colleagues had asked her what she thought they should do, but she could not give any answers. Albus had helped her, telling her anything was possible. Everything except what she most wanted.

_I will fly  
And you'll be there to guide me  
Straight up to my heart's highest wish_

Minerva had felt so light when she found Harry and his two best friends standing, happy but exhausted on the battlefield, that she had actually hugged them, much to her embarrassment later. Albus had never stopped teasing her about it since. She had wanted to kiss Albus when she turned, knowing he was there, the cause everyone had fought for. He had kept them all together, had been her and everyone else's rock in the raging sea, and had guided her when guidance seemed impossible. He had lifted her beyond anything else.

When she had finally let go of her cubs, Albus surprised her by picking her up in his still very strong arms and whirled her round, laughing and yelling for the whole world to hear, "It's finished! We did it!" and she laughed along with him. She had only noticed Hermione's knowing look afterwards. She had never asked her about it, but she knew Hermione had guessed of her feelings. That child was too perceptive for her own good sometimes. Well, she wasn't a child anymore. She was a woman, about to married to the man she had fought by the side of for seventeen years. How Minerva wished she could do the same.

_I feel you close to me  
And I know what love is  
_

Minerva chuckled at the memory, and then heard a light step behind her which she could not mistake, having memorised it within her first week her as a teacher. She smiled and continued to stare across the lake as he came to stand beside her, his very presence helpful to her. She didn't look across at him, but she didn't need to.

"I'm glad to find you so merry my dear." Albus greeted her, sounding amused, his sleeve brushing hers, and standing as close as being a best friend will allow. Minerva turned a mock-glare on him and he laughed. He knew she liked to keep up her stern façade even now, though he could not think why.

"Good evening Albus." She greeted him curtly, suppressing the small shiver of joy that flowed along her spine as his hand crept over to take hers. She did not meet his eyes, merely let him take her hand and hold it loosely in his own, so warm, comforting.

_Now there's no mountain  
Too high for me to climb_

"What do you plan to do with your summer Minerva?" He asked quietly, letting his other hand wander over her creamy skin, thinking of only how much he would love to hold much more than her hand. He was finally ready to tell her now they were free, (after a little push from a few friends) he wouldn't be afraid for her now. Minerva could sense there was something he was trying to say and smiled softly, thinking of all the times this had been the other way round.

"I don't know Albus. Why do you ask?" She replied just as quietly, still staring out over the lake with an unreadable expression, hoping what he was trying to say would not be as hard for him as she thought it might be. He seemed to be having real trouble. Albus sighed, hoping she didn't realise how hard this was for him. Confessing secrets had never been a favourite past time of his, and especially this secret, one that he had never told a soul.

"It's no use trying to hide things from you Minerva." He stated, not answering her question. It was this that made her turn her head and smile at him, hoping it would help him. It did, most assuredly. That smile would move mountains in his mind. He cleared his throat and looked her straight in the eye.

_No ocean so wide  
That I could not reach the other side_

"Minerva, there is something I have been meaning to tell you." He began, unsure still of how to phrase this, trying not to look too nervous. Minerva couldn't help the little amused smile that crept onto her face as he searched for the right words. Thinking it was something small and silly that he was sure was important, she squeezed his hand gently, still looking into his eyes and smiling a little.

"Well, you better tell me then, I should like to know before Christmas." Minerva said matter-of-factly but still rather quietly, softly, _intimately_. Albus jumped, having realised she knew he was trying to say something and was not doing a very god job and gave her a grateful smile at the joke. It was so unusual for her to try and lighten a situation, but she had tried for his sake. Minerva felt confidant that he would tell her, in time, he knew he could trust her. It made her smile to know that small little fact. He trusted her. And she trusted him, with all of her being; he lifted her to on top of the world.

_Now I believe in me  
'Cause you live and breathe in me_

He had forgotten that he was still holding her hand in his own, and his free hand had been drawing little symbols over the back of her hand. He quickly stopped. She looked faintly disappointed, having enjoyed the sensation and looked up at him questioningly, wondering what on earth this was all about. Albus looked away, unable to answer her gaze, across the lake, muttering under his breath,

"A hundred years to a steadfast heart is but a day." However low he may have said it, Minerva still heard it. Steadfast heart? What did he mean? Her eyebrows quirked and he saw it out of the corner of his eye. He couldn't stop the tips of his mouth curving upwards; he knew she'd heard with her amazing hearing. It still amazed him that even after all the curses she had been put through, she could still hear as well as the cat she transformed into. Her question remained unasked, but he knew she wanted to know.

He would have to answer; he could not refuse her anything, though how exactly he could answer without blushing down to the very roots of his silver hair he didn't know. He was very apprehensive to tell her this. How could she feel the same? He was twice her age, way beyond his prime and frankly, a barmy old codger that irritated her on a daily basis. He should give her the chance to find someone else. But she wanted to know now and to be frank, he wanted to tell her. How, he still didn't know.

_And nothing can come between  
We are one star  
No night can darken, oh  
_

"My dear, surely a well-educated person like you can work that out for yourself?" He replied smoothly, managing not to flush, hoping that the meaning would be clear to her. Minerva frowned, not understanding for the moment, then looked down at their hands, thinking of her own feelings. Maybe he had… no. She didn't want it to be true. Albus followed her gaze and began to wonder hopefully for the first time. Was it possible? Could it be?

"It means… if love is in supply, a heart can never grow old." She said very softly, suddenly realising what he meant and hope left her. Terror seized her heart and she went rigid, no warmth entering her skin anymore or coming from her eyes which had previously been shining. Albus felt her go tense, gave her a glance, and was shocked to find her face as white as marble. He went to say something but her lips twitched a bit, before she asked unsteadily,

"Do you feel old Albus?" She looking up at him uncertainly, and could feel her heart breaking as he shook his head slowly, looking at her with what she thought was hope in his eyes. Hope for what, she could not imagine, as she closed her eyes and dropped them, taking her hands away from him. She felt she could no longer stand to be near him, and tore herself away.

_I will fall  
And you will catch me always  
Time has taught me this_

He became concerned as she broke away and moved off along the edge of the lake, striding very fast, her eyes clouded and watery, leaving a very confused Headmaster in her wake. He didn't know what he had done, until he realised that perhaps she had jumped to a very different conclusion than he had intended. In his mind, he cursed himself for his stupidity. He couldn't have _told_ her how he felt; no he had to hurt her first.

"Damnit!" He muttered, hurrying after her, lengthening his own strides to try and catch her. He caught up with her as she rounded the furthest part of the lake, her eyes just out of his vision range but her shoulders shaking a little, and he tried to stop her but she wrenched her arm from his grasp and strode away again, determined not to show him the tears on her cheeks. He frowned deeply, and caught up with her again with his long strides, pulling her to him and holding her face in his hands. She tried to fight back, tried pushing away but as he placed his hands around her face, their eyes met and she found it completely impossible to fight him.

_I will fly  
And you'll be there to guide me  
Straight up to my heart's highest wish_

"Minerva you seemed to have –what is the phrase? - got the wrong end of the stick." Her eyes bore into his, waiting for him to say he was in love with some woman she had never met and would be leaving to live with her, and love her and she would never see him again. The tears shining in her eyes were unmistakable, and the pale lines down her cheeks where more had already run were painfully obvious and Albus was hurt to think he had cause those tears and lines. Sliding his thumb gently over her cheek, he sighed at how beautiful she was, even now, tearstained and sad.

All she could do was stare up at him, her heart thudding in her chest and her eyes painfully regretful. How could she have let herself fall into this trap? She had let him have the power to break her or to make her shine, and look where she had ended up! Broken. She should have learnt her lesson all those years ago, when she had first been hurt. She was so stupid. Why had she not left when this had first begun? She might have escaped it then, she might have lived a happy life. No, her heart corrected her sternly, it wouldn't have been happy. It might have been safe, but it wouldn't have been happy.

_I feel you close to me  
And I know what love is  
_

Minerva sighed as well when she felt his breath flow out over her skin, cursing the tingle that ran through her at his touch. How could she love him even now when she knew he was out of her reach? Even now, she imagined she saw a twinkle of love behind his eyes, shining out at her, wishing her to love him as only she could. Oh she did, she always would, Merlin damn it! He had robbed her of the power to change her heart many years ago, if only he knew. She fought the tears rising as her throat burned but still, she looked into his eyes.

Albus looked down at her and time seemed to stretch out so the second his eyes met hers seemed like an hour, and he knew in his heart he could no longer suppress the love he bore for this amazing woman and had born for so many years. He could feel her desperation and her fear but he thought that she must feel something, otherwise she would not have reacted the way she had done. It was possible, and that was what urged him to confess at last.

"Minerva, I am in love." He whispered, and she closed her eyes, tears welling up again and spilling down her cheeks under her eyelids, resignation present on her perfect features mixed in with regret, Albus thought, while a shiver passed through her small form. Albus wiped away the tears and smiled at her though she couldn't see it, hoping that he was doing the right thing. She felt the tears gone from her cheeks and felt the glow of his smile, which she wondered at. How could he smile at a time like this?

_It's an unspoken thing  
A quiet opening_

He leant forward and captured her lips with his, closing his eyes as well so he could not see her expression and tipping her face up to him, anxiousness souring inside of him as well as pleasure. He was delighted when she responded, pushing back with a passion equal to his own. Minerva could hardly believe what was happening but by the gods, she wasn't going to waste time making him explain just yet! Her heart was hammering against her rib cage and her blood was rushing in her ears.

For the moment, Minerva didn't care if he was leaving, if she would never see him again, she would be content that they had shared this one kiss, and she made full use of it. Albus had wrapped both his hands around her neck and hers were snaking up to wrap around his, in an effort to bring them closer. Eventually, the need to breathe over powered them and they broke apart, both reading, finally, in each others eyes what they truly felt for the first time. It was a marvellous, awe-inspiring moment and they both knew they were finally experiencing their heart's highest wish.

"I love you Albus." Minerva confessed in a low whisper, almost afraid to hear it spoken out loud but feeling an immense relief to have spoken it at last. Albus' smile, which had been big to begin with, grew and he laughed, looking her deep in the eyes and saying with a shine of honesty in his eyes that she smiled at as well,

"And I love you Minerva, more than you will ever know."

_There are no words that can go that deep  
But I know  
I know  
_

Minerva drew in a deep breath, and sighed happily. How could things go from being beyond awful to absolutely fantastic in a matter of seconds? She finally knew the never-ending joys of being loved, truly, madly, deeply in love and to be loved in return. The spoken words were only confirmation, she had known, she had seen his eyes, and she knew he had seen as well. That was probably why she had found it so easy to say it this time.

Albus allowed his eyes to wander over her features, taking in every single detail, and wondering how he had ever done without her love. It seemed an impossible task so, even only a few seconds after the admittance. It was such a relief, to have finally told her what he had longed for all these years. Overhead, there came a rumble of thunder and they both looked up. Rain began to speckle their faces and patter on their clothes, becoming heavier until Albus could feel the pattern like a drum beat on his forehead. Looking back down, at his heart's true desire, he smiled as her tongue slipped out to catch a rain drop on her bottom lip.

_I will fall  
And you will catch me always  
Time has taught me this_

He moved forward and kissed her forehead, feeling the satiny touch of her skin and the cold wetness of the rain, and his heart rejoicing. She smiled at his touch, and ran a hand down his cheek, warmth emanating from her eyes, a sharp contrast to the hurt that had been there a few minutes ago. Albus noticed and beamed at her. Minerva laughed and shook her head.

"Albus, if you smile any more, your face will split in two." She joked, for the first time in Merlin knows how long. He noticed the light tone and raised an eyebrow at her, looking over his glasses at her piercingly.

"Was that a joke Professor?" He teased, making her laugh lightly. "You really must watch this habit, first hugging students, now making jokes, what's next? No homework?" He laughed at her indignant look, and pulled her closer to plant a soft kiss on her waiting lips. She smiled, knowing he could make her laugh forever.

_I will fly  
And you'll be there to guide me  
Straight up to my heart's highest wish_

Albus wrapped his arms around her waist and let the rain fall on both of them while he simply enjoyed being with her. This time, the world could wait. This was their moment. Minerva felt the rain slip down her back and couldn't help laughing, while the stray hairs around her forehead and face that usually annoyed her so much began to curl slightly. Albus curled one strand around his finger and grinned. Minerva merely glared at him, guessing his thoughts.

"You dare!" She exclaimed, putting a hand back to cover her bun in an effort to restrain his attempts to get to her hair. He put on a simpering face that rather reminded her of a puppy on a bad day. Honestly, the man could be such a little boy at times. She merely mock-glared at him, her eyes giving her away.

"Minerva, you should know by now, never dare me to do anything." Albus whispered, pulling her towards him once more and meeting her lips with a grin that was almost audible. She surrendered and let him have his way, paying little attention to the swishing sounds that filled the air, made by her own hair finally set free by his nimble hands. Her only thought on the subject was a half-made strain in the back of her mind telling her it would be wet through when they got back up to the castle, which would made it even harder to put up than usual. But Minerva felt it was the least she could do for him loving her, as much as she loved him.

_I feel you close to me  
And I know what love is _


End file.
